


Day 18: Tickling

by The_Desert_Dancer



Series: Fluffuary 2020 [18]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: F/F, Ficlet, Fluff, Multi, Present Tense, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:22:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23109925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Desert_Dancer/pseuds/The_Desert_Dancer
Summary: Birdie Church is feeling anxious about her date tonight with Veronica and Christine. For her part, Veronica tries to ease the tension with a bit of tickling.
Relationships: Christine Royce/Veronica Santangelo, Courier/Veronica Santangelo, Female Courier/Christine Royce, Female Courier/Christine Royce/Veronica Santangelo, Female Courier/Veronica Santangelo
Series: Fluffuary 2020 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1635826
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Day 18: Tickling

Veronica Santangelo found herself staring at a very unusual scene, as she stood in the doorway to the Courier's room in the Lucky 38. Dresses of all colors and cuts and designs had been strewn everything: hell you could barely see the bed covers, with just how many dresses were there. And standing in front of a mirror was the Courier herself, Birdie Church: she was currently holding up a sparkly red sequin dress, as if debating on whether it was good enough. 

"Hey um, Bird." Veronica stated, standing in the doorway of the Courier's room. "Everything okay?" 

The Courier whipped around, surprise evident on her face, before quickly returning to its usual poker face. Birdie knew it was stupid to feel bad about showing her emotions, but old habits die really damn hard. She let out a small groan, as she tossed the red dress onto the dress pile on her bed. 

"Just trying to find something to wear." Birdie admitted. "You know...for our date with Christine later tonight." 

Veronica raised an eyebrow at that, as she closed the door behind her. 

"No offence meant Bird, but this is kinda weird for you." Veronica admitted. "I mean, I've seen you walk around the Strip in clothes stained with blood. Fashion has never really seemed to be one of your skills."

"No, of course not. I find dressing up a chore." Birdie admitted. "But I wanna look good for you and Christine, even if it means wearing a dress. Cause I...well care about the both of you."

"Birdie Church, admitting her feelings?" Veronica responded. "I need Arcade in here, as a witness."

"Don't push it, Veronica." Birdie responded, as she sat down on her bed. 

The Brotherhood scribe could only chuckle, as she sat down next to the Courier, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. Birdie froze momentarily, before gently easing herself into the sideways hug. Physical contact was still a bit of a sore spot for the Courier, but she was getting used to it, slowly but surely. 

"Listen, Bird. You don't need to go too fancy for this date night, alright?" Veronica explained. "Just bring yourself, that's all. Cause that's what me and Chrissy loves the most about you, your personality. Plus, we just want you to have fun."

Birdie didn't really say anything to that, instead just giving a slow nod of understanding. A devilish smile slowly formed on Veronica's face, as an idea popped into her brain.

"You know if you're still feeling down, I know something that could make you feel a bit better." Veronica stated.

Before Birdie could say anything, she found Veronica's fingers digging unexpectedly into her sides, causing her to let out a surprised grunt and squirm violently. But within a flash Veronica quickly found herself being pinned onto the bed, her arms pinned above her head and Birdie staring daggers right into what felt like Veronica's soul. The Brotherhood let out an audible gulp: she didn't just push her luck, she just sent it careening off a cliff.

"Oh boy listen Bird, calm down." Veronica babbled, trying to worm her way out. "I was just -"

"Stop." Birdie cut her off, her voice cold as ice. 

That one word sent shivers down Veronica's spine. She knew that tone all too well: it was the tone the Courier used when dealing with the Legion. 

Veronica suddenly found her train of thought quickly derailed, as she felt fingers at her armpit tickling her. Veronica squirmed and giggled, as she tried to break out of Birdie's iron grip. For her part, the Courier was trying to hide a very obvious grin, as she tormented her lover. 

"Everyone having fun here?" A new voice inquired. 

Birdie and Veronica whipped their heads around, seeing an amused Christine Royce standing in the doorway. Birdie quickly let go of Veronica, dusting herself off and trying to not to smile too much. Veronica, for her part, just let out a happy sigh, happy for some momentary relief. 

"This will certainly be an interesting date night." Christine muttered, shaking her head in amusement.


End file.
